


Bad, Bad Angel

by Cuda (Scylla)



Category: Supernatural, Superwho - Fandom, Superwood - Fandom, Torchwood
Genre: Coats, Fanart, Kissing, M/M, Snogging, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scylla/pseuds/Cuda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart. Castiel and Jack Harkness share an intense snog in front of a bit of modified Bad Wolf graffiti. Maybe they did it? I've always liked the idea that Castiel could have bright, color-spectrum wings, so I had fun with this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad, Bad Angel

Also posted at my Tumblr, [which can be found here.](http://jazzforthecaptain.tumblr.com/post/48160862142/bad-bad-angel-put-the-devil-in-me-captain-jack)

 


End file.
